Cupcake Inquisition
Cupcake Inquisition is a crew sailing the Cerulean Ocean that was originally founded on 26 January 2004 under the name Crociata Imperio. The crew was renamed once the purpose of the crew changed, yet the initials CI were kept for historical purposes. History of Cupcake Inquisition The crew was founded by existing Imperio members (Raymes, Alycat, Jaymz and Tank among the more notable) and the mission was to support Imperio with the goal of attaining ownership of . Raymes was captain initially. Drusilla was recruited a few weeks after this and was soon put in charge of training new mates that numerous pillages recruited in droves. CI ran an Imperio shipyard on , Sloopless in Seabattle, and this served also as their main conduit for recruitment: wood was sailed from Spring Island to Epsilon Island and mates were jobbed on the way back to Spring to pillage. The overall attitude of CI at that very beginning was feverishly pro-Imperio and pro-colonization. The Epsilon shipyard helped provide Imperio with an enormous colonization fleet, since heavy competition was expected at Spring (though in actuality it never came, due to the landmark Non-Aggression Pact with RAWR). CI was basically Imperio's workhorse - while other crews pillaged and supplied PoE, connections, and alliances to contribute to the colonization effort, CI supplied the majority of the heavy lifting. Drusilla's nightly war frigate pillages recruited an amazing mass of crew mates, who, after Spring Island was uneventfully colonized, lost focus and grew restless. To relieve some of the discontent, the drive for inns inspired the crew to buy the inn, Earth Cavern Tavern, as a crew activity. As Spring grew closer to completion (read: all shoppes built) and the crew's fastidous preparations became more a matter of allocation than acquisition, Raymes logged on less and less frequently, largely due to real-life issues. Eventually, it got to the point of a leadership vacuum and internal struggles that left Alycat captain. Alycat quickly stepped down, leaving the hat to her in-game sweetie, Jaymz, who was a brief and largely-absentee captain. Under their rule the two crew shoppes were built, but neither had much time to offer and soon Jaymz left, appointing (in a very controversial move) new Senior Officer Taeglin as captain. Taeglin's rule was tumultuous - a situation not altogether unexpected of his lack of game leadership experience. At this point Crociata Imperio was the second-largest crew in-game. As Head of Officer Training, and first point of crew interaction for many in the crew, Drusilla felt an overwhelming responsibility to those she had trained, recruited, and nurtured. Having no confidence in Taeglin or his ability as captain, Drusilla, fearing for her crew, used all the resources available to her to commit mutiny and successfully wrest the captaincy from Taeglin. A short period of peace and stability followed Drusilla's ascension, but not for long: a few weeks afterward Imperio started crumbling from within. When a flag split was announced (the division forming between what are now the cores of Imperio and Avalon) the crew found itself on the fence, largely because of the negative and combative attitudes of both parties. When the faction that became Avalon almost named themselves Utopia's Tear, Drusilla decided that she couldn't bear to stay with either flag and left to form her own with her friend, Suldati. This union became the flag . Feeling true independence for the first time, many of the mates that Drusilla had trained up naturally felt like exploring the game on their own and formed new crews. With the exodus of so many trained and competent officers, CI began to shrink and become less active. Disheartened by her lack of popularity, Drusilla handed the hat over to MsRackham who has ushered in an era of easy-going peace and inactivity, which had been quietly forming for quite some time. In March of 2005, Crociata Imperio joined the forces of Widows and Orphans to promote the peace and quiet they so eagerly desired. In an effort to signify their turn from their former lives, in May 2005, the name of the crew was officially changed to Cupcake Inquisition. For a time the crew lived in tranquility and picked up friends who wished to relax, and still have their fun too. Sometime later the captaincy of Cupcake Inquisition fell to Smittie. Captaincy # Raymes # Alycat # Jaymz # Taeglin # Drusilla # Msrackham # Smittie Public Statement We're a fun crew, not as active as we used to be, but if you're looking for a warm, friendly place to hang your bandana, we're your crew. Also known as Mama Rackham's Home for Wayward Young Ladies, we provide a wholesome environment for pirates gone astray, rescuing them from the evil that is pillage and plunder. In conclusion, let there be Gin!